Porque también sabe
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Utonio se entera de que Burbuja esta enamorada de alguien que la puede lastimar. Él intenta decirle que lo deje por su bien, ella no entiende. Aunque él intente ser un buen padre, él sabe que es lo que se siente con un amor así, después de todo, él también ama a alguien que lo hiere.


PPG no es de mi propiedad, todo a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p>Utonio sabía que la más pequeña de sus hijas, la tierna y dulce Burbuja, estaba enamorada de alguien. En parte sentía alegría, al saber que su pequeña ya estaba creciendo, por otra sentía celos del chico, después de todo, el joven ahora acaparaba las ideas de su hija. Y por otra estaba preocupado. Después de todo, el conocía al dueño del corazón de Burbuja, y podía decir que no era precisamente alguien que le agradase o que mínimamente tuviera su respeto. También sabía que Burbuja no saldría bien librada de ese amor.<p>

El hombre siempre intentaba ayudar a su hija a poner los pies sobre la tierra, que entendiera que ese chico no era nada de lo que ella imaginaba. Quería que Burbuja saliera lo menos herida de todo eso. Algunas veces Bombón y Bellota intervenían, dándole apoyo a su padre, queriendo que Burbuja saliera de sus fantasías. Pero la rubia no quería ceder, al parecer sus esperanzas eran más fuertes que la realidad.

Pero, siendo sinceros, ¿en verdad Burbuja esperaba que con "_amor_" Boomer cambiaria? ¿Qué el rowdy, siquiera, la escucharía? No, era obvio que no. Aunque Burbuja viera al chico con otros ojos, aunque hace tiempo lo había dejado de ver como enemigo, el caso era distinto del otro lado. Boomer apenas si le prestaba atención a la chica, y si se la daba, era solamente de forma agresiva. Él parecía desentendido con respecto al cariño de Burbuja hacia él, existía la posibilidad de que supiera, pero era claro algo; a Boomer no le interesaba Burbuja.

El padre de la chica era quien estaba realmente preocupado. El rowdy era el primer amor que se podría catalogar como "_puro_" de Burbuja, y él ya sabía el final del mismo, solo existían dos salidas; una era el claro rechazo, seco y sin rodeos. El otro era que el chico la usara, por cuanto él quisiera, y al final la dejaría. En ambos casos, Burbuja terminaría destrozada.

Pero, aunque él deseará que no fuera así, él comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento. Ese sentimiento de apego, de cariño y de que todo iba a salir bien si se esforzaba al máximo por esa persona esta cambiaria. Pero también conocía la decepción, el sentimiento de derrota que se aglomeraba en el interior al ver el gran fallo.

Quería proteger a su hija de ese tremendo dolor, de ese sentimiento, de que se diera cuenta que la persona que quería no cambiaria, ni por ella, ni por nadie más.

En su mente varias veces la figura de Burbuja, llorando en brazos de Bombón le asaltaba. No quería eso, y en más de una ocasión quiso ir y hablar con Boomer… nada ganaría con eso, simplemente quería sentirse útil para su hija, o para él mismo. Se sentía terrible al ver que no podía hacer nada por su hija, o que ella aceptara sus consejos.

Lanzo un suspiro y miro la calle medio vacía del tranquilo suburbio. A pesar de estar casi desierta la calle, por las ventanas de las casas se veía luz, era la cena. Él, acababa precisamente, de comprar las cosas para hacer la cena. Siguió su camino, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio una figura a lo lejos, esta caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya, así que se verían los rostros.

Sin prestar atención siguió caminando, hasta que la persona estaba más cerca. Casi gritaba al reconocerla; a pesar de que la capucha le tapaba casi el rostro, nunca confundiría esos labios de color carmesí y esos mechones de cabello que salían un poco de su lugar. Se quedo inmóvil, viendo como la persona en cuestión seguía caminando, entre más cerca, él estaba más seguro.

La forma de caminar, como tenía la barbilla en alto, el color de su piel. Estaba nervioso ante el inminente acercamiento, pero intento no demostrarlo, él también comenzó a caminar. Y sucedió, pasaron uno junto al otro, él nervioso, mientras que… No negaría que la indiferencia le había dolido, sí, le había herido mucho. Se detuvo y se giro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto, con determinación.

La otra persona se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro. Utonio trago con pesadez al imaginarse un par de ojos grandes y verdes mirándole con fijeza.

-La acera es libre, la calle entera, todo lo es-. Contesto. -¿Acaso no puedo caminar por acá?-.

Su voz, oh, esa voz. Se notaba cansada, incluso fastidiada, pero nunca se deshacía de ese tono ligero y misterioso. Como deseaba verle el rostro, no solo los labios. Se quedaron en silencio, él no sabía que más decir, y ella bastante cansada como para comenzar una pelea. Ella se giro y pretendía seguir su camino.

-El que estés aquí implica algo, ¿no?-. Ella gruño molesta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, aquí, en China y otros lugares-. Respondió de mala gana, sin girarse a verle.

Eso le ofendía a Utonio, más bien, le hería. -¿Por qué no te giras a verme?-.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-.

"_Porque deseo ver tu rostro, verte de nuevo, frente a mí_" pensó, pero no lo diría, sería tonto, y estaba seguro que ella se reiría de eso. Ella no era romántica y no compartía los mismos sentimientos. Escucho un ligero zapateo, y levanto la mirada del suelo, la cual había bajado cuando ella le pregunto. Ella seguía ahí, en la misma posición.

-¿Por qué no te vas?-.

-¿Qué esto no es un interrogatorio?-.

-No, no lo es-. Si fuera uno, ¿la retendría ahí por más tiempo?

Ella hizo lo que parecía un bufido y otra vez se preparo para moverse, pero otra vez, fue detenida. Eso la comenzaba a molestar, solo quería irse a dormir, estaba realmente cansada.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-. ¿Qué? ¿Utonio y ella eran viejos amigos?, no, no lo eran.

-No te importa-.

-¿Qué has hecho?-.

-Nada que te importe-.

-Solo intento ser cortes-.

-Pues no lo hagas, es molesto-. Su voz se notaba más molesta y sus hombros se tensaron.

Utonio sabía que seguir con eso era estar en cuerda floja, pero esa plática, por más estúpida y molesta que pudiera ser, le ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor. Después de todo, él espero tanto para poder verla de nuevo, y durante un tiempo pensó que no podría hacerlo.

-Solo quiero ser gentil…-.

Parpadeo un par de veces y sudaba frio, la bolsa que cargaba estaba en el suelo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, su corazón latía más rápido de lo que debía y miraba fijamente lo que tenía a pocos centímetros de su cara. Un largo mecho de cabello negro, se veía tan afilado como una daga, el brillo de los cabellos se notaba más ahora que lo tenía cerca. Enfoco a la mujer frente suyo.

-Ya déjate de tonterías, me estas comenzando a enfadar-. Comento ella, realmente molesta. -¿Quieres algo o qué?-.

El hombre no sabía si había sido buena idea ponerse en tal peligro, pero ahora podía ver el rostro de la mujer. Su rostro seguía igual, como lo recordaba, aunque ahora la veía mejor, su cabello no estaba mojado. Sedusa seguía siendo hermosa.

La capucha que traía se había caído ante el movimiento de su cabello, aparte del mechón tensado que apuntaba a Utonio, el resto se movía a su alrededor de ella de manera lenta, algunos mechones se enrollaban, otros subían o bajan. Su piel, como siempre, era pálida. Y sus ojos, esos ojos expresivos. Sus labios formaban una línea recta, pero seguían viéndose tan carnosos como recordaba.

-¿Tiene algo de malo el tratar de ser amable?-. Pregunto con prudencia, no la quería hacer enojar más.

-Sí, me molesta, me desagrada mucho-. Contesto ella, cruzándose de brazos. –Tú debes querer algo, dime que es-.

Su voz era fuerte y demandante. El hombre seguía inmóvil, el cabello de ella era un arma letal y más si estaba tan molesta como lo estaba en ese momento. Quería contestarle, quería responderle que lo que quería era solamente hablar con ella, tener un tiempo compartido, eso era lo que quería. Sabía que ella se reiría, se molestaría y se burlaría. Porque así era Sedusa.

Silencio, Sedusa no sabía qué hacer, el matarlo, el noquearlo o el ignorarlo y pasar por alto. Solo había sido pasiva porque pensaba que alguna de las mocosas iba con él, pero en su repentino ataque de ira (el cual debió controlar) nadie salto de algún lado. Estaba solo, nada le costaba acabar con ese hombre ahora mismo. Eso la tentaba mucho. Pero no tenía ganas, estaba tranquila por el momento, si bien era buscada por la policía estaba tranquila paseando o haciendo cualquier cosa. El asesinato de Utonio haría que la buscaran frenéticamente, también a otros, pero no tenía ganas. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de meterse en problemas.

Suspiro y alejo lentamente su cabello, dejando al varón un tanto sorprendido. Se volvió a acomodar el cabello y se coloco la capucha. Utonio miraba todo un tanto confundido. Sedusa se giro y camino. Utonio entendió que ya no era conveniente detenerla de nueva cuenta, se trago unas palabras, "_Fue bueno ver que estas bien_" pensó. Levanto la bolsa que descansaba en el suelo y miro a la mujer irse.

Sedusa rogaba que nadie la hubiera visto, y que el hombre no le dijera nada a las chiquillas. Apresuro un poco el paso para alejarse de ese lugar, nunca volvería a pasar por ahí, por cualquier cosa deseaba rodear la cuidad entera si era necesario. Ese barrio la desquiciaba de manera exasperante.

En lo que quedaba de camino, Utonio sabía lo que sentía su hija Burbuja. Ese sentimiento de amor incondicional por alguien que no te aprecia, por alguien que apenas y es consciente de tu presencia. Amar a alguien que no le importaría matarte en un segundo, y que no le importaba. ¿Por qué Burbuja debió heredar su masoquista forma de amar? Sentía pena por su hija, ella podría sufrir lo mismo que él. Estaba seguro que terminaría igual a él. Con el corazón roto, los sentimientos permanentes y la mente siempre en esa persona.

* * *

><p>Si, me gusta hacer sufrir al Profesor xD Con una pequeña embarradita de Burbuja y Boomer :D<p>

Bien, ¿que paso? Me dieron ganas de leer sobre Sedusa, pero ¿que paso? Algo parecido que con Princesa :I Casi no hay anda, así que me dispuse a escribir yo :D En un futuro me gustaría escribir más de ellas, y de otros personajes, ya que también merecen amor xD

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
